Total Drama Mania
by frostflame3000
Summary: 51 contestants. One million dollars. One heck of a reality TV show. Friendships, Relationships, Alliances, Enemies will be formed. You get to vote who will be eliminated in every campfire ceremony. Just comment on the person who you want to vote out. (Most votes means that the character will be eliminated) Find out who will win Total Drama Mania! I will update next chapter soon XD


Total Drama Mania

A man in a light blue collared shirt no older than 30 was seen on a dock.

Chris: Greetings, 51 contestants are about to have the time of their lives when they face the roughest, dangerous and worst challenges we could think of. Heh heh…

Chris: Looks like we have our first arrival.

A boat was seen at the dock with a short but chubby girl.

Chris: Beth.

Beth was a very geeky kind of girl with glasses and braces. She had a green skirt and pink leggings. She had long brunette hair tucked into a ponytail.

Beth: Hi Chris!

The geek girl gave Chris a sloppy hug

Chris: Okay that's enough

He pointed to the far end of the dock. The next boat pulled in with a tall lanky nerd who was playing his Nintendo.

Harold: Yes! Passed level 37! He cheered not looking up.

Chris: Harold, he winced at the camera

Harold wore a blue shirt over a pink sleeve. He wore skinny pants as well. He had long marron coloured hair and thick glasses. He walked over to where Beth was and greeted her.

Harold: Hello m-lady.

Beth: Hai!

Beth was hugging him very tightly from over-excitement.

Chris: Aww, sweet love, he teased

Harold: Gah, he choked

Beth quickly let go when she realised what she was doing. She blushed at him

Beth: Sorry Harold, I was too excited.

After her apology Harold gave her a small smile…

The third boat arrived at the dock he was a muscular man with his chest exposed. He wore a pink jacket and jeans. He had a tone of blonde hair and a brown cowboy hat.

Chris: Geoff!

Geoff: Sup Dude!

Geoff does a flip off the boat showing off his mad skills.

Harold: Cool! I can do that. *Trips*

Geoff walks up to the host and fist bumps him

Geoff: It's so sick to be in this comp dude!

Geoff fist bumped Harold and gave Beth a smile. Beth smiled back. The fourth boat arrived showing a tall muscular man with a white cap. He had a Jamaican skin coulor. He wore a green T shirt with an orange 'D' in the middle.

Chris: DJ!

DJ: Sup Man!

DJ gave the man a high five. He walked over to where the others were and greeted them.

The next boat arrived at the dock showing two girls. They both wore the same clothes, a black and white striped singlet and very short pink shorts. They both wore piggy tales and had dark black hair. One of them was chubbier and one of them was slimmer with a nice tanned skin.

Chris: Katie and Sadie has joined the party.

Katie and Sadie: Is this a summer camp?

Chris: Why yes it is!

Katie: I remember when we went to summer camp since we were 12.

Sadie: I know right

Katie and Saidie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone scrunched their ears while listening to the eerie scream. The two girls ran over to the rest of the group.

Harold: Wassup? My name's Harold! He said or tried to say in a cool voice.

The girls laughed. The next boat suddenly appeared and showed a short boy with an Indian skin colour he had long slick black hair. He was scrawny and short. He wore a red collared shirt over a plain white t-shirt. He wore camper boots and long brown trousers down to his knees.

Chris: And here's… Noah! He said with a less enthusiastic tone.

Noah: Have you received my list allergies, he said in a mood

Chris: Nope!

Noah: Awesome he said in a sarcastic tone.

The boy walked over to his competitors and greeted all of them.

Harold: Whoa you have an IQ of 155 he exclaimed, mine's 152, I was the most intelligent kid in my year group and now I met a person who's smarter than me sick.

Noah: Thanks for the compliment! He said in a sarcastic tone

He then looked at Katie. Damn those legs he thought. He smiled for the first time, faintly blushing.

Chris: Lame

The next boat arrived showing a guy who looked homeless. He wore a blue beanie and a grey hoodie with baggy pants. He had long and untidy brown hair.

Chris: Ezekiel, What's up!

Ezekiel: I think a see a bird he pointed up

The campers gave a light chuckle.

Chris: Yeah, yeah, look Ezekiel, I know you have been home schooled and haven't gone outside that often so don't try and be one of the first people eliminated.

Ezekiel: Yes, Sir, he saluted.

He went to the end of the dock and greeted his competitors. The next boat arrived showing a slim raven haired girl wearing sunglasses, a maroon shirt and short brown shorts. She took off her sunglasses showing a fiery glare in her eyes.

Chris: Heather

Heather: Ugh, she whined, I didn't sign for this.

Chris: It says it on your contract.

Heather stomped past Chis analysing her opponents.

Heather: You call this competition? All of these nerd faces have no chance against me.

The others just ignored her looking over at the next boat arriving in. This boat showed a boy who looked over 300 pounds. He had messy blond hair. He wore a white T with a blue maple leaf in the middle, and a pair of cream shorts.

Chris: Owen!

Owen: Yahoooooooooooooooooo! *shakes Chris's hand vigorously*

Chris: Ok, okay, calm down Owen and go over there *points to the rest of the cast*

Owen hugs everyone tightly as he greets them all. Heavy metal music is heard giving the campers a jump. As the boat arrives at the dock, a punk with a green Mohawk jumps out. The punk is wearing a skull and cross bones T – shirt and shorts down to his ankles. He also had a lip piercing and an eyebrow piercing

Chris: Duncan, *Sniggers*.

Duncan: Dude, I want to go back to juvie, not stay at this crappy camp.

Chris: But you signed a contract.

Duncan: Sh*t

He slumped over to the others standing next to Heather.

Duncan: Hello sexy.

Heather: Eww, get your boyish germs off of me.

The next boat arrived showing a musician (evidence from his guitar) with long black hair. He wore a green shirt with a Black Hand print in the middle. He wore black pants and green sneakers.

Chris: Trent

Trent: I've seen you from that ice skating show. Nice show dude.

Chris: Thanks man!

Trent walked to the group high-fiving every one and warmly greeting them.

Trent: No way! I love that show too!

The next boat arrived showing a blonde who looked like she loved fashion. She had long silky blonde hair wore a red top and a short orange skirt. She also wore cowboy boots.

Chris: Not too shabby! Lindsay!

Lindsay: Hi *hugs Chris* do you know where Chris Maclean is?

Sniggers were heard from the crowd.

Chris: *Points to himself annoyed* I am Chris Maclean *glares*

Lindsay: Oh, thanks Craig!

Lindsay goes to the rest of the crowd and immediately makes a friendship with Beth.

Beth: I love that type of nail polish

Lindsay: OMG I know! It definitely gives that bright colour.

Duncan: Would you like just shut the f*** up?

The girls gave the delinquent an angry stare.

The next boat arrived showing a girl with a surfboard. She had blonde hair and wore a blue jumper, short jeans and sandals. She looked like she had a very fit body.

Chris: Bridgette!

Bridgette: Where's the surf?

Chris: Over there!

He pointed to a river with very dirty water and no waves.

Bridgette: Ughh! *groans*

Bridgette walked up to the others and turned round to get a view. She didn't realise that she hit Trent in the face with her surfboard.

Trent: Owww *examines his bruised face*

Bridgette: Oh crap! *runs to Trent* I'm so sorry. Clumsy me.

Trent: It's okay, no biggie *smiles at Bridgette*

Just then another boat turned up showing a very muscular girl. She looked like a professional weight lifter. She wore gym clothes and had a glare on her face.

Chris: Eva

Eva: Is this the competition? All of these wimps? I can take them out without lifting a finger.

Noah: But the Brains are for strategizing the game.

Harold: That's right, research is proven that the Brainy type is far more superior to the Brawny type.

Eva: Shut it Nerd!

She pushed him into the water. The others were shooting glares at the girl. While some (like Duncan) laughed their heads off.

Chris: Nice!

The next boat was arriving but no one was on it. The contestants spotted a red blur behind the boat. They got a better view when the boat moved closer. A man in a red jumpsuit was behind the boat somehow water skiing. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders and wore a red headband.

Chris: And it looks like Tyler is right on schedule.

Tyler: Check this out, Yahoo!

Tyler tripped over his ski and flew across the host and competitors. He landed right in the luggage.

Tyler: *Groans in pain*

Ezekiel helps him up.

Ezekiel: Whatever you did back there Holmes, was sick eh!

Tyler greeted the rest of the campers trying to show off his mad skills. And people can tell you that "trying" was the key word.

Harold got out of the drink cold and soggy.

Harold: Wh-What did I miss *confused*

The next boat arrived showing a boy who was shorter and scrawnier than Noah and Harold. He had straight brunette hair that flowed. He wore sweatshirt underneath a T – shirt with red and green stripes. He also wore some jeans and moss coloured sneakers.

Chris: Cody. Codester. The Codmeister!

Cody: *High-fives Chris* Dude, I'm psyched to be here! Looks like the ladies are here! *grins in a flirty way*

He did his casual stroll past the competitors eyeing the girls doing his signature moves. Some girls thought his gap tooth was cute.

Cody: Hey sexy!

The girls just smiled at him. He tried to do a 360 Michael Jackson twirl thingy but ended up face planting on the dock. Every one flinched in pain. Some laughed at him. Especially Heather and Duncan.

Chris: Haha, now that's some funny stuff!

Lindsay and Beth helped him up.

Lindsay: Guys, it's not funny

Beth: Yeah don't laugh.

Cody: Mum, Dad is that you? *Still dazed from the face plant*

The next boat arrived showing a Goth. She wore a midnight blue dress and some Metallica boots. She had pale skin. She also had blue streaks running down her hair.

Chris: Gwen

Gwen: Uggh, I didn't sign up for this…

Chris: Your mum signed you up for this.

Gwen: Don't even bother *groans*

She slumped to the other competitors.

Heather: Hey Goth freak!

She walked past the mean girl and ignored her manipulation. When she looked at her other competitors something caught her eye. It was Trent. Had luminous green eyes and his smile… Gwen looked away trying to not blush.

Chris: We are around the 1/3 mark if I am correct.

Harold: Technically yo-

Chris: Shut up! Now where was I. Oh yeah… w\Who are the other contestants? What will happen when they find out that I have tricked them into coming to this crappy island instead of a resort? And most importantly who will win the 1,000,000 dollars? Stay tuned to Total Drama Mania!

 **Just a short chapter! Don't worry, when I get past this episode, I will promise to make longer chapters. I see there is a little bit of Noah X Katie and Trent X Gwen. Ha ha, don't worry though, there will be more ships.**

 **Thank you for reading this! Give your opinions in the comment section/reviews. Tell me who you ship and I will (maybe) ship them in this story. Who knows?**

 **There will be around 100 chapters or so in this fic. I know that is a lot of chapters! But I decided to not make them too bulky because I like keeping chapters short, sweet and straight to the point!**

 **Well, in the next chapter I will introduce 6 TDROTI characters and 6 TDPI characters. How will the Total Drama cast react? Who knows? Will new friendships, enemies or relationships be formed?**

 **Also, I have decided to put either Sierra or Alejandro into this story. It is your choice to decide who goes in and who doesn't. You have the POWER to vote!**

 **Well… That's all folks, I will see you next time. Stay fresh**

 **Frostflame3000**


End file.
